


(Dan)te's Inferno

by adafreeset



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prophecy, Teddy Bears, Temporary Character Death, alternate season 5, no one likes paperwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafreeset/pseuds/adafreeset
Summary: Lucifer finds a reason to return to Earth when an unexpected character shows up in Hell.My take on what I thought Season 5 might bring. Alternate to 5x01.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 13
Kudos: 209





	1. Descent

Another day in Hell. Unfortunately for Lucifer Morningstar, that wasn't a metaphor.

He strolled through the ash covered corridors, passing the rooms with doomed souls inside. No matter how many times he had done it before, the eerie and sinister feeling that hung over the place never diminished.

Today though, something different was afoot.

As he stood guard over the entry gate, a familiar face stumbled towards him out of the blackness.

“Lucifer.” Breathing hard, the man leaned over, grabbing at his shoulder for balance.

“Daniel...?” He couldn't quite believe his eyes. His old frenemy stood clinging to him, catching his breath as he looked around.

Still seeming disoriented, Dan eventually let go. “What is going on, man? This place looks like hell.”

Lucifer smoothed down his now rumbled suit jacket, dryly responding. “Well that's because it is.”

“Hey, be serious here.” Dan turned in circles, searching for answers as he stared at the rocky walls and void that extended beyond them.

“Unfortunately I am.” Lucifer's deadpan expression met his gaze.

“No, man, really. Did we get knocked out and moved? And when did you finally show back up?”

“You may have gotten knocked out Daniel, but the end result is you are dead...” Lucifer extended his arms, gesturing at the space around them. “...and in Hell.”

_And I'm not sure if I'm surprised by that or not._ Lucifer pondered.

Dan's expression finally shifted from anxious to palpable fear.

“I'm serious Lucifer. This is not funny. Where are we?”

“Like I said, we're in Hell. I am the devil, and you have apparently been a very naughty boy.” Lucifer leaned in closer. “Very deserving of the Detective Douche nickname it seems.”

Panicked, Dan flattened himself back against the wall. “You weren't lying about this devil thing the whole time?”

“I never lie Daniel. You know that.” Lucifer answered calmly. He fiddled with his cufflinks, a far away look growing in his eyes. “I left Los Angeles and returned here because I had to keep the demons at bay. They were causing quite a lot of trouble running around possessing people.”

_How long had it been for them on Earth?_ Hundreds of years had passed here, but he would never forget his 4 years in L.A.

Dan's fear only grew, a wild look overtaking him.

“How...how did I die?”

“I'm not sure, I'd have to look it up. It turns out paperwork is still a thing in Hell, funny enough.” Lucifer chuckled to himself.

Dan began to pace, muttering to himself in a frantic hysteria. “What am I going to do? I can't be dead. I'm too young. I still have to take care of Trixie. I never got to try that surf competition...”

The mention of Trixie's name made Lucifer pause. The little urchin didn't deserve to lose her father, even if he was overall terrible. And Chloe...

His mind drifted off with thoughts about her. _Is she ok? Does she miss me?_

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the arrival of a pair of demons, guides to Dan's final room to live out his loop.

He could tell Dan sensed it too.

He began pleading, begging for Lucifer to intervene as he fell to his knees trying to avoid the demon's grasp. They hauled him up, but stopped as Lucifer raised his hand, indicating for them to hold back.

“Congratulations Daniel, you may be the first visitor in history to seriously tempt the devil from his duties. But go on with them now while I ponder things.”

Still struggling and screaming, he was dragged off by the eager pair.

Lucifer returned to his throne, thinking about all the implications this could bring. Could he really bring Daniel back to his old life on Earth? Should he? And would it really make a difference in the long run? He might just be delaying the inevitable, but ultimately he knew the decision wasn't even about Daniel.

He wanted to see Chloe again.

After how they parted last time, did she even care for him? He still kicked himself for being too afraid to say the words back to her on the balcony that last night together.

He had managed to quell the demons for now, and could spare a little time away for another visit to Earth.

And this was about as good of an apology as he'd ever get. Luckily even though he was her child's father, Detective Douche was no competition.

Decided, he made his way down to Dan's cell, turning off the simulation before entering. As useful as knowing his deepest regrets might be, he couldn't bear to witness them if they involved hurting Chloe or the urchin.

Lucifer entered, and found Dan curled up on the floor still twitching.

“On your feet Daniel. We're busting out of this joint.”

Dan looked up at him, tear stained face evident. He struggled to his feet, stammering. “I...I...”

“Now now Daniel, I know it's been Hell but you've just gotten a get out of jail free card. One time use only, and only if you do exactly as I say.”

“Yes, of course, anything...” Dan pleaded, still looking around at the room feverishly as if expecting the horrors to suddenly return.

“Very well then. I'll take you back. But better use this chance wisely. If you keep on with your underhanded ways, you'll be back here soon enough.” Lucifer abruptly grabbed him by the jacket, red eyes glowing. “Cross me, and your little vacation here is just the start.”

Dan agreed, eyes wide with desperation.

“Good. Follow me.” Lucifer turned and headed towards the door, Dan hot on his heels.

“And watch the suit this time.”


	2. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finds a reason to return to Earth when an unexpected character shows up in Hell.

Dan woke up with a gasp. Clutching his chest, he pushed himself up to a seated position on the bed, taking in the stark hospital room and numerous beeping machines that surrounded him. His head was pounding, but more noticeable was the overwhelming sense of dread he couldn't shake.

A rush of air swept through the room, and a moment later Lucifer emerged from behind the dividing curtain.

The memories suddenly came flooding back. Hell. Demons. Lucifer. Oh God, Lucifer was actually....well, Lucifer incarnate.

The familiar face stared at him from his position at the foot of the bed. “Glad to be back Daniel?”

He gawked at him, wide eyed.

“I neglected to ask earlier, but how long has it been since you've last seen me, before our little encounter down south?”

Still taking everything in, Dan didn't answer, looking around the room and patting himself in disbelief this was real.

“Daniel.” Lucifer snapped his fingers, pulling his attention to him.”How long?”

“Uhh..” Dan scratched his head, searching. “About 2 months? You up and disappeared without a word, and Chloe didn't seem to want to go into it.”

2 months. Not as long as he had feared, but longer than he'd have liked.

Lucifer stepped back as staff members began rushing into the room, no doubt shocked to find him alive and alert. He slipped out into the hallway, escaping their prying questions.

His own heart felt like it stopped when he saw Chloe at the other end of the hall. She was talking to a tired but sympathetic looking doctor, who after a consoling pat on the shoulder, took off.

He stared at her awestruck. She was even more beautiful than he remembered, leaning against the handrail with a hard to decipher look on her face.

As if sensing him, she lifted her gaze and met his. They quickly moved towards each other, drawn together as if by magnetic force.

She pulled him into her arms and he closed his eyes, savoring the moment.

“I don't...what are you doing here Lucifer? How?” She stumbled over her words, pulling back to look up at him.

“Well Dan got in a spot of trouble.” He fiddled with his cufflinks nervously, not sure how she would take the news of Dan's temporary demise.

“What do mean? How does that...” she trailed off, realization hitting her.

She brought her hands up to her mouth in shock. “Oh my God.”

“How many times do I have to say wrong celestial?” Lucifer teasingly attempted to lighten the mood, but it fell flat as she reeled back in shock.

Lowering her voice, she leaned closer and whispered. “Dan died? And he went to Hell?”

“Yes. It turns out he had even more dastardly dealings than we knew about. But hopefully he follows a different path now, for his own sake at least.”

A group of nurses passed by, forced them to shift closer to the wall.

Chloe reached out and put her hand on his arm.

“Thank you Lucifer. I don't know what I would have done. Trixie...”

“I know.” He covered her hand with his reassuringly. “That's why I brought Detective Douche back. Despite all his issues, you and your offspring don't deserve that.”

She still couldn't believe this was happening. “Are you back for good?”

“Still working that out, love.”

_Love._

She paused at his use of the word, anxiously meeting his gaze again.

“Lucifer, about what I said on the balcony...”

“What, are you taking it back?” He feigned hurt, but a very real panic grew under his skin.

“No, of course not, I-”

Cupping her face, he gently cut her off. “I love you, Detective. I always have.”

Her eyes brimmed over with happy tears as she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him for a heated kiss.

It was only the conspicuous cleared throat and disapproving side-eye from another passing nurse that finally broke them apart. They each pulled back reluctantly, shyly laughing as they still held each other.

“It's so good to see you again Lucifer.”

Before he could respond, another human interrupted their moment once again.

“Mom, is Dad alrigh- …Lucifer!” Trixie ran towards them, squeezing in-between as she hugged him. “I've missed you.”

“Hello again tiny one.” He glanced between her and Chloe, who was back to quietly chuckling at his awkwardness.

“But you're back!”

“For now child. Now go on and see your father, he's just through there.” Pointing at the room down the hall, she dutifully took off, skipping down the hall gleefully. Before entering the room, she took one last look back, smiling as she saw them lean together again and intertwine their fingers.

_Finally._

_\--_

Eventually Dan was cleared to leave, his miraculous recovery still a mystery. At the check-out desk, the assistant handed him a stack of forms.

“Paperwork is its own kind of Hell, isn't it?” Chloe said weakly, not sure how to break the tension.

Jokes were apparently not it. His head darted up, the distant look rapidly changing to surprise. “You know?”

_Well this was going swimmingly._

“I mean...I...” she wasn't quite sure what to say. How could she summarize everything that had happened between her and Lucifer? She had just come to accept the truth herself not very long ago.

Dan moved in closer to her, looking incredulous.“You knew he was the Devil?”

Drawing a chastising glare from the elderly women in the waiting room next to them, he lowered his voice.

“For real Chlo?”

She huffed. “Yes, and I know it's crazy, you would not believe what I saw a few months back, but is it really that surprising? He has been saying it from the start.”

They looked over at the man in question, who was currently being cornered in the gift shop, Trixie's puppy dog eyes on full display as she held up a stuffed bear wearing a doctor's coat.

Chloe smiled as she watched the pair, but still picking up on Dan's tension, she turned to him.

“Trust me, I didn't respond well at first either. But in time I realized he's still the same person we've always known.”

Dan continued watching as the teenage cashier batted her eyelashes at Lucifer in a fruitless flirtation.

Sighing, he turned to her. “I guess. But still, wow.” Another memory floated back to him. “Wait, was that what the sudden trip to Europe was about?”

Laughing, she nudged his shoulder.

“See, you're already taking it better than I did.”


	3. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finds a reason to return to Earth when an unexpected character shows up in Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit to the reddit user I can't remember that said a similar interpretation of the prophecy. I just had to work that in, with a dose of much needed fluff and romance. 
> 
> Final chapter for my version of the story of how Lucifer returns to LA. Let me know what you think!

After dropping off the still skittish Dan, Chloe headed home. To her relief, Lucifer seemed happily along for the ride, bantering back and forth with Trixie in the backseat without going into too many details about his recent leave of absence.

She knew he must be eager to get back to his beloved club and penthouse, but he made no move to leave while she tucked Trixie into bed, the new Dr. Bearamy snugly under her arm.

Softly closing the door behind her, she joined him on the couch as he poured her a glass of wine.

“So...” Lost for words, they each simply smiled, basking in the emotions of being together again.

“How long do you think can you stay?”

“I'm not sure.” He sat there, silently pondering for a moment.

She didn't want to pry. But before she could change the subject, he spoke up again.

“If there's one skill I had to hone while stuck there, it was management skills. Maybe I could be a part time ruler of Hell.”

She snorted ungracefully, picturing it in her head. “What, like a traveling businessman? Running Lux between once a month trips to Hell?

Lucifer chuckled. It was quite the image.

Chloe sobered, putting down her glass. “What does this mean for the prophesy? I mean, if you're here, is that still a problem?”

His expression tensed.

“No, during my time there I think I figured out what the prophesy really meant.”

His mind flashed back to the conversation he had with her oh so long ago at the high school where they were investigating yet another murder case.

_When the Devil walks the Earth and finds his first love, evil shall be released._

He had thought of that phrase countless times during his centuries confined in Hell. He had met Chloe, and fallen head over heels for her, years before Kinley and his greedy demons had come rushing in to disrupt their lives. Cain had also been unpleasant, but he certainly hadn't been released from anything for a very long time before meeting them. And if it was suppose to refer to Mum, she was thankfully hidden away in another dimension now as well.

“It was never about the demons. It was about me.”

She playfully smacked him with the throw pillow. “Classic Lucifer. Back just a few hours and already making it about you.”

He wrestled the pillow away from her, tickling her mercilessly until she begged to surrender. Pulling her back up, he grinned mischievously at her rumpled appearance.

He settled down next to her, sliding his arm around her as he pulled her in close.

“I spend 5 years in L.A. before I met you, and was a carefree Devil of rogue I had always been.” He emphasized his words with a twirl of his hand, and she smiled as she recalled their early days. It had definitely been an experience.

He continued. “But once I met you and we started working together, I couldn't deny that I was changing. It took me a long time to figure it out, but I think Amenadiel's repeated epiphanies finally gave me one too.”

She tilted her head to look at him, and he lovingly stroked a piece of hair back from her face.

“When I found you Chloe, my first love, I think the evil inside me was released.”

She sat there, stunned. Partially at the revelation, and partially at the use of her actual name.

“You aren't evil, Lucifer.”

“Well not anymore.” He gave her a cheeky smile.

She couldn't resist him. Laughing, she snuggled closer.

“I mean it. You make me a better Devil.”

Just when she thought she had a handle on things, there was always a surprise with him. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

“You make me a better Detective.”

“Oh really?” Channeling the best of his rouge-ish charm, he offered her a suggestive look. _“_ So you admit you need me?”

She said nothing, but her action of turning to straddle him spoke volumes. His eyes lit up with sudden arousal as his hands circled her waist.

Determined not to let things derail them again, she took the lead and kissed him. Running his hands up her back he pulled her in closer, and the two dueled back and forth as the years of dancing around one another came to a head.

After many moments of heated exchange, he broke his lips free from hers and began pressing softer kisses down her neck. “Let me show you how much I need you”, he whispered in her ear.

With that he stood, lifting her effortlessly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her upstairs.


End file.
